


Till death do us part

by RisingAshes



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I regret this, M/M, Miwa Taishi/Katsuragi Kamui, Please Don't Hate Me, What Was I Thinking?, im sorry, why isn't this a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingAshes/pseuds/RisingAshes
Summary: What if Kai and Aichi were in a relationship, how does this affect the Link Jokers plans?
Relationships: Kai Toshiki & Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> *Set when Kai was reversed (controlled)*  
> This is really bad..... Sorry

**3rd POV**

Seeing Kai like that had scared Aichi, but Kai not remembering him and leaving had destroyed him. 

This had affected everyone, but the person who took it the hardest was Aichi. No one could understand why it affected Aichi so much. He had become a different person. He stopped eating, sleeping, smiling, and card fighting.

Aichi felt useless. He knew his friends were concerned for him, but no one knew that Kai and Aichi had started going out. It had already been a few years since they had started dating. Kai had always been very possessive of Aichi, he always made sure his needs were taken care of and put them before his own. Not having Kai here made Aichi unbalanced, unsure. It was as if Aichi was just a newborn who had no idea what to do.

Kai was always there for him, and he was always there for Kai. Now that he was gone it scared Aichi.

He wanted _his_ Kai back. No, he **needed** _his_ Kai back. He was a wreck without him.

Aichi was so desperate to have Kai back, to be able to feel his small body enveloped in his larger one.

This worked in the favour of the Link Joker, as their 2 strongest fighters were now in his hands. One being controlled and the other being useless. Joker knew this, and he used this to his advantage.

The Link Joker worked quickly with his plan as only a few days later Kai appeared again.

Kai had that crazed look in his eye's but when he saw the state of Aichi, you could see the sanity slipping through. The feeling of wanting to reassure his love that everything would be okay, that they would be fine but the hold the Link Joker had on him was too strong for him break in his state.

He was told to bring Aichi back with him. Kai wanted to scream and yell at Aichi to run, to leave and be safe, but he was trapped in his own body.

Misaki, Kamui, and Miwa were shocked to see tears dripping down Kai's face for 2 reasons - 1. Kai rarely shows emotions, 2. He was looking directly at Aichi and crying. They had all known that Kai and Aichi had gotten closer, but they still hadn't put the pieces together.

Aichi had only noticed Kai and the tears when his friends gasped loudly.

"K-kai?" Aichi slowly moved towards him, not taking his own eyes away from Kai's, scared that he would disappear even if he blinked.

After reaching Kai, Aichi's small hands were raised to Kai's face. Aichi could see that his Kai was still there, his Kai was fighting for him.

"Aichi, yo-you need to le-leave. Quick!" He needed Aichi to leave before something happened, something bad. Kai was barely holding on to his sanity, and seeing his lover in front of him was making it harder to resist. He wanted to cave to the feeling of this darkness and have Aichi in his arms again.

_'That's right, you can have him all to yourself again, and you only have to do one thing." The Link Joker suddenly spoke._

_"Anything, I'll do anything, just let me be with him." Kai pleaded._

_"All you have to do is bring him back to me, once you have, then he is all yours."_

The Link Joker thought the plan was foolproof that he had won but during their little chat Kai had built up his power.

He had control again.

"Aichi," Kai's hoarse voice spoke.

"Kai?"

"Run away with me?" Kai spoke in a gentle tone, looking down into Aichi's now lit up eyes.

Their friends were forgotten in the background as the reunited couple were lost in their own world, back in each other's arms.

"Aichi? Kai? What's going on?" Miwa and Kamui tried to grab Aichi's hand but were stopped by Kai's glaring. Now of course they were used to Kai's glaring after being around him for so long but this was different. Even Miwa was scared to the core.

Kai was serious this time. This was a side of Kai that only Aichi had seen.

Miwa was confused but then it clicked - Kai was back in control of his body but also, Kai and Aichi were in an obvious relationship. How hadn't he noticed this before, it was starting to make sense.

All the time Kai would spend with Aichi. How they would both disappear at the same time. Why Kai had agreed to join the team!

"I'm going with you guy's!" Yelled Miwa

"No," Kai said flatly

"Look man, I know that you and Aichi have something going on, and what if you're distracted and Link Joker comes for you?" Miwa said, Kamui and Misaki were still confused.

"Your together?" Kamui looked shocked, while Miwa frowned at his reaction.

"Well, how about we go somewhere first and then you guys can explain, all 4 of you!" Misaki said with a knowing look, and a slight - very slight bloody nose.

*Time skip to random place because I'm lazy*

"Kai, please don't hurt yourself, we'll be ok." Aichi gently unfolded Kai's other fisted hand as he was holding his other one. Kai's nails had dug into his palm and they had been like that for a while as blood had started to drip from his crimson stained hand.

They had ended up staying in a holiday home that Kai owned, which surprised everyone. They hadn't known about it, even Aichi.

Misaki was one of the first to recover from the shock right after Aichi.

"So, who would have thought you two would be going out aye, Mi-" Misaki started.

"Yeah, me and Aichi have been going out fo- Wait! Were you going to say Miwa?" Kai replied angrily before realising what she was really saying.

"What do you mean? Why would you say my name Misaki?" Miwa asked, trying to hide how scared he was.

"You and Kamui are going out, right? I could have sworn that you two are together!" Misaki thought she had been right, she thought her ships had sailed - I mean her friends were closer.

"Well, I-" Miwa was cut off and surprised by who.

"Ye-yea-yeah we a-are," Kamui spoke up.

"Good for you Kamui, I'm happy for you guys!" Aichi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you and Kai too!" Kamui responded. The two boys went in for a hug, but each was pulled back into a warm chest.

It turned out that they both had very possessive boyfriends.

Slyly Kai's mouth found its way down to Aichi's ear's, "Try that again little one and I'm going to have to punish you. Maybe make that sweet little ass of yours a nice bright red, even more red than my vanguard circle!" He growled out.

No one had heard other than Aichi. Oh, and Misaki.

She was now passed out in a puddle of blood from her still flowing nose.

"Pervert!" Kai called out.

"I won't let Link Joker get to you or hurt you, ever. I swear my life on it!" Kai said, trying to comfort his bright red but also scared boyfriend.

"Don't worry Aichi, he'll have to go through ALL of us before even getting to Kai, let alone you." Miwa helped.

"We'll be together forever, you promise Kai?"

" _Till death do us part_ , my sweet little boy."

**_*Tiny extra*_ **

_"Miwa, why can't you be as cool and sweet as Kai!" Kamui said, dejected, walking off._

_"Lo-Love?" Miwa stood there in shock._

_"Don't worry Miwa. Not everyone can be as romantic as me!" Kai said arrogantly._

_"Don't bully Miwa-senpai Kai!"_

_"Only if you give me a kiss!"_

_-Meanwhile-_

_Poor Miwa was now standing facing a wall, "Why me?"_


End file.
